


[VID] Landsailor

by helcinda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Pittsburgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helcinda/pseuds/helcinda
Summary: I am altered now for good





	[VID] Landsailor

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to N and O for providing both a beta and plenty of encouragement along the way. Also a big thank you to hazel3017 for maintaining the massive game archive and maljic for actually hunting down a specific clip I couldn't find any other way.
> 
> I had originally planned to have this completed and posted by opening night, largely because this vid is meant to be a particular snapshot of the 15-18 seasons. Two months late is better than never!

 

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Vienna-teng-landsailor-lyrics) | [download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2eo7mmjb01idjew/Landsailor%20%28720%29.mp4?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, when I said I was going to become a one-woman Aims vid project, I was JOKING.
> 
> [tumblr](http://helcinda.tumblr.com/post/180866321155/notes-lyrics-and-download-available-on-ao3) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/helcinda)


End file.
